


wish you were here right now, all of the things I'd do

by onceuponalazy



Series: ain't nobody can compare [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, but only for the time-being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponalazy/pseuds/onceuponalazy
Summary: “God Hyuck I miss you so much.”“I miss you too hyung,” Hyuck responds, wincing in a familiar way that tells him that he’s added his second finger, “I miss your smell, your face and your cock. Jesus Mark I miss your cock.”(Basically, Mark is on tour for SuperM and really misses Donghyuck, they video call and some sexy phone sex ensues).
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, slightly mentioned - Relationship
Series: ain't nobody can compare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	wish you were here right now, all of the things I'd do

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a repost of an old work that i reworked and are now reposting. enjoy!

It’s 5:35pm and Mark misses Donghyuck.

It’s not an all-consuming feeling, it doesn’t swallow him whole. It just distracts him.

It’s distracting that the other isn’t here in America with him, that he isn’t on stage next to him, that they aren’t cuddled up next to each other now, talking about the show and the fans and everything else under the sun.

He also misses sex. Not to be crude or anything, but ask anyone and they’ll tell you that jerking off just isn’t the same, a sentiment that he wholeheartedly agrees with. 

He misses Donghyuck’s golden skin, lined with a glistening sheen of sweat as he rides Mark, his expression blissed out with pleasure. Or when Donghyuck would let him eat him out, the younger’s golden thighs slung over his hips as Mark would make him cum again and again with just his tongue. Or when he would suck his dick, cheeks hollowed in, tongue teasing over his slit, eyes wide, teary and innocent staring up at him, swallowing his cum without another thought.

So yeah, he’s sexually frustrated, sue him.

But what really gets him going is the fact that he knows that Hyuck feels the same way.

He hears the way his breath hitches when Marks voice drops slightly when they call. He sees the way the younger fidgets awfully whenever they get the chance to facetime, adverting his eyes, cheeks red.

And really it’s a combination of all of these feelings and memories that convinces him to swallow his guilt and call the other.

On the other side of the world, Donghyuck’s phone beeps, interrupting his attempts of falling asleep, the call lighting up his screen to show a picture of him and Mark from his birthday the previous year. Groaning lightly as he accepts the call.

“You better have a good reason for calling me in the middle of the night Mark Lee,” he started, voice full of fake malice.

“Yeah I do,” the other responds simply, “I love you and I miss you.” 

And Donghyuck can’t help but melt at the honesty in the other's voice, but he doesn’t buy it.

“That’s sweet,” he responds, turning over to see whether or not Johnny was actually asleep or just pretending “but what’s the real reason?”

“And what makes you think that isn’t it?” Mark responds, his tone filled with a deep hurt that if Donghyuck didn’t know him any better it would seem almost real.

“Because I can hear you panting down into the phone,” Donghyuck shoots back, rolling his eyes as he turns back over.

“Okay you caught me,” the other said through a laugh, “so uh, where are you right now anyway?” 

“I’m in bed Mark, obviously, because it's two in the morning here.”

“Right,” he responds dumbly, before clearing his throat, “is Johnny there?” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Donghyuck returns, “I’m surprised that he isn’t doing the same thing as us right now, I mean what possibly could Taeyong be doing that’s better than an awkward conversation with your boyfriend because his roommate is in the same room.”

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, you could just talk to me, I miss your voice Hyuck,” Mark whispers down the phone, “I miss all of you.”

“You can’t just say that Mark Lee,” Donghyuck whines softly, “you can’t say that we don’t have to say that and then insinuate that you miss my ass.”

“I know, I’m sorry” he responds gruffly, “Is there anywhere else you can go?”

“Depends what you want,” the other responds, breaths quickening as he seems to get more and more desperate.

“I want to see you,” is all Mark can think of, “want to see you so bad.”

“Yeah okay,” Donghyuck responds, “give me a second.”

Mark can hear rustling as the other must leave his bed venturing to somewhere more private. 

“Puppy,” he whispers down the phone, smiling as he hears Hyuck’s breath hitch.

“Is your room empty?” Donghyuck responds.

“It should be, why?” Mark questioned.

“Why do you think?” he returned, walking through the kitchen to reach Mark’s room.

Mark groans at the others words, “Hyuck, that’s so fucking hot.”

“I live to please.” Donghyuck replies, sarcasm dripping from his voice, “god, I forgot how much bigger your room is to mine, you really are their favourite.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He responds, “can you stop whining and start telling me what you wish I was doing to you right now.”

“Why don’t you tell me what you want me to do Markie,” he answers back, a teasing tilt in his tone.

Mark can’t help but moan at his words, heat coursing through him at the idea of Hyuck doing whatever he pleases.

“Pants off and get onto the bed,” he says quickly, “what shirt are you wearing.”

“You’re gonna be mad,” he responds, whining softly.

“Tell me puppy,” Mark whispered, reaching down to cup his hardening cock through his basketball shorts.

“It’s the Canadian one,” he answers, guilt clear in his tone

“So,” Mark started, “You’re squirming around in my bed, wearing my favourite shirt, sniffing around for any trace of me like a puppy in heat, and you really think I’ll be mad at you for that? Because I don’t know how you think I could find that anything else but super fucking hot.”

“Mark,” he whines, “I miss you so, so much.”

“I miss you too baby, so much.”

“Can we video call? Please, I want to see you.” 

“I want to see you to angel, of course, we can, give me a second,” Mark says softly before ending the call, giving Donghyuck a second to position his phone up on Mark’s bedhead, kneeling before it. Jumping slightly as his ringtone for Mark rang through the room, making him quickly put his headphones back in before accepting the call.

“Wow baby,” Mark whispered, awe in his gaze, “you look like a dream.

Donghyuck traces Mark’s form then, watching as the limited light in the others room filters around his body, defining the lines of his abs, with only the top of his bulge visible on the screen, making Donghyuck feel even more desperate. “Mark,” he whimpers, “please let me do something,”

“Touch yourself baby,” he relents, “get yourself all messy on my bed.”

“Oh Mark,” he moans, moving his hips in time with his strokes along his cock.

“That’s my good boy,” Mark groans, teasing himself, cupping his cock harder before lifting his hips and shoving his basketball pants down with one hand, his cock falling back against his hip, the sight making Hyuck even needier.

“Hyung,” he whines, moving his hips faster until he’s humping against Mark’s pristine bedsheets.

“That’s it baby.” Mark praises, leaning forward, speeding up his pace over his cock. Smirking as he sees how worked up Donghyuck is getting, his face all flushed, his eyes shut and nose scrunched up in pleasure. “You’re so pretty Hyuckie, go grab the lube baby, okay?” 

He nods in response, leaning over to Mark’s bedside table to where Mark’s back-up lube is stored.

“Finger yourself,” Mark groans out, “stretch yourself out for me baby,”

And Hyuck, being as worked up as he is, has absolutely nothing in him to talk back, instead just taking it, obeying Mark’s request without a second thought. Whining as his first fingers push past his tight rim. 

“That’s my good boy,” Mark mutters again, dragging his thumb over the slit of his own cock, pretending that it was a heavy swipe of his baby’s tongue, “God Hyuck I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too hyung,” Hyuck responds, wincing in a familiar way that tells him that he’s added his second finger, “I miss your smell, your face and your cock. _Jesus_ Mark I miss your cock.”

“Hyuckie,” he murmured, waiting for the other to look back up at him before he cleared his throat, “grab one of the pillows.”

“Okay baby,” he responds easily, his voice small in a way that sends a strike of heat through Mark.

“Ride it for me.” He ordered.

“That’s dirty,” Donghyuck protested weakly.

“Hyuckie,” Mark murmured, his voice gravely in a way that makes Donghyuck’s thighs shake slightly. “Ride it while you finger yourself.”

Donghyuck doesn’t even respond in words, just a low whine before positioning the pillow under him, sliding in his third finger as he continued to rut against Mark’s pillow.

“Imagine that I’m there with you right now baby,” Mark continues, starting to properly jerk himself off now, “you’d be riding my thigh as I prepped you, I’d be kissing and sucking on your neck, you’d be whining in my ear.”

“Oh Mark,” he whines again, dropping his head to the pillow and lifting his ass up, creating a perfect arch, nuzzling his head into the pillow, breathing in deeply. 

“You gonna come baby?” He asks, working his own hand faster, “you gonna make yourself all messy for me?”

Hyuck just moans, quickening the movement of his hips.

“Keep going Mark,” he all but begs, eyes screwed shut as he chases his pleasure, “I need you to keep talking, I’m so close.”

“Oh puppy,” he murmurs, his voice catching as he gets closer and closer. “I wish I was there with you. To see your face, to hear your sounds, to _feel_ your body. I miss you so, so much baby,”

“Mark,” he squeals, biting down into the pillow as he comes, Mark jerking himself just a little faster, thumbing over his head once more before he throws himself off the ledge with his lover.

“Holy shit,” Mark says flatly once he comes to, “I really fucking needed that.”

“Yeah me too,” Hyuck responded in the same tone, his chest moving rapidly as he tries to catch his breath, “I’ve been so distracted, I’m pretty sure Jaem had to hold Junnie back from hitting me today because I messed up at the same place in the dance like four times in a row.”

“Wow, you really do miss my cock,” Mark says through a laugh.

“You’re really saying that like you didn’t just get off to me sniffing your pillow,” Hyuck responds, voice snarky before moving to sit up, Mark just watching him with fond eyes.

“Why are you staring at me?” Donghyuck grumbled then.

“Because you’re so pretty,”

“Cheesy.” He responded, turning up his nose as he looks down and fixes Mark’s shirt, letting it sit normally again.

“HI,” Mark whispers with a smile after Donghyuck looks back up.

“Hi,” Donghyuck returns with a similar smile, all traces of annoyance disappearing as he leans over the bed to grab his shorts and pull them on, sighing when he looks up to see Mark doing the same.

“How are you going?” Mark asked, worry lacing his tone. “That wasn’t too much right?”

“I’m okay,” Donghyuck reassures with a matching smile, “I’m just a little tired now.”

“Okay,” Mark says softly, “do you want me to let you sleep or hang around a little longer.”

“If you can, then stay with me,” Donghyuck murmurs, “please.”

“Of course baby,” Mark responds easily, a smile lifting his lips slightly.

“I can’t wait for you to get home,” Hyuck says then and Mark looks up to see him moving around in the bed, grabbing a new pillow and pulling it tightly to his body, embracing it as he lets his tired eyes close for a moment. “Can’t wait to see your dumb face in person.” 

“Ditto baby,” Mark murmurs, watching fondly as Hyuck’s eyelids flutter closed.

“I love you Markie,” he whispers, the words barely picking up through Mark’s headphones.

“Love you too Hyuck.” Mark responds, biting his lip to lessen his smile, “I’ll be home before you know it.” 

“I’m counting on that,” he returns then, cracking one eye open to give the boy a stink eye through his phone.

“Me too puppy,” he whispered watching as the other drifted off to sleep. “me too.”

Two weeks later when Mark returns and Hyuck immediately pulls him into his room, kissing Mark until his lips are numb and the younger’s thighs are shaking.

“God,” he moaned, arching his back as Mark slid one of his jean clad thighs between both of Donghyuck’s, giving him the friction that he wanted so badly. 

“What do you want baby?” Mark had whispered into his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe as he did.

“I want you to show me just how much you missed me Mark Lee.” 

And really, how can he do anything but indulge the other’s wishes.


End file.
